Radio frequency identification (RFID) systems have achieved wide popularity in a number of applications, as they provide a cost-effective way to track the location of a large number of assets in real time. In large-scale applications such as warehouses, retail spaces, and the like, many types of tags may exist in the environment. Likewise, multiple types of readers, such as RFID readers, active tag readers, 802.11 tag readers, Zigbee tag readers, etc., are typically distributed throughout the space in the form of entryway readers, conveyer-belt readers, mobile readers, etc., and may be linked by network controller switches and the like. Similarly, there has been a dramatic increase in demand for mobile connectivity solutions utilizing various wireless components and wireless local area networks (WLANs). This generally involves the use of wireless access points that communicate with mobile devices using one or more RF channels (e.g., in accordance with one or more of the IEEE 802.11 standards).
Notwithstanding these advances, inventory compliance (i.e., the tracking of inventory types, quantities, and locations) remains a significant challenge. Conventionally, inventory updates are provided by manually scanning the barcodes and/or RF tags associated with assets, along with barcodes or RF tags associated with the physical location of those assets (e.g., shelf tags, etc.). This manual process is time-consuming and labor-intensive.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for tracking inventory and associated RF tags. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.